Ihear
by XxSugarRushxX
Summary: Sam hears something she shouldn't... Seddie Currently being slightly rewritten. Not much changes though.
1. Chapter 1

Where is it? The one thing needed to make a good sandwich! Carly's gonna pay for this! Why is it that she never has any?

"Carly!" I yell up the stairs "Carly?" Where is that chick? I need it NOW! Spencer's head apeared round the corner of his bedroom wall,

"Carly's not here right now I think she's out buying some ham cause you ate all of ours." and he disapeared back into his room only to reapear brandishing a gluegun, I raise an eyebrow but ignore it,

"Did you say buying Ham?" I smile "Mama's happy!"

"Tell me about it!" replied Spencer, walking into the kitchen. Theres a knock on the door and Spencer yells,

"COME IN!" I shake my head, not expecting the loud outburst from him.

"Yo what's up?" asked Frednub Benson, walking in to the Shay apartment. And sitting on the couch. I ignore him at first and finish making my sandwcih, using everything in the Shay fridge but the lightbulb.

"Oh not much…" I start, sitting next to on the couch "Ham and oh how ugly your face is..."

"Oh nice going Puckett great insult…" teased Freddifer, poking my tummy "What's next?"

"Don't push me Benson." I say chomping down on my unfortunately ham free sandwich.

"Yeah yeah" I hear him mutter. I clench my teeth and crack my neck. I nearly attack him up but decided to go for my sandwich instead. Spencer ran back into his bedroom and then ran out the door with his wallet yelling,

"I'LL BE BACK SOON DON'T BURN DOWN THE PLACE!" and ran out the door. I give Frederly a look but continue my sandwich. By the time Spencer got back I had just finshed. He burst in, causing me and Frederly to jump off the couch as if it was on fire. We saw i was Spencer and I let out a sigh of relif. We walked over to where Spener was standing by the door and stared at him.

"What's behind your back?" Freddie asked, and I said,

"Does it matter?"

"Whatever demon," "Dork," Spencer, who had been watching us as if we were completely mad,

"If you're done insulting each other I've got to put Banjo away." Pulling his arm from dehind his back, to reveal brandishing yet another goldfish.

"Um Spence I don't mean to upset you but I think he's dead." admitted Fredlub, watching the bag and in it the upside down goldfish. Spencer face fell and he pouted. We all peered at the upside down fish.

"Awww man not ANOTHER one!" moaned Spencer, "Why does this always happen to me?" he said, pouting even more, as if pouting would bring his fish back to life.

"I dunno maybe they don't like you?" I suggested, earning me a nasty look from Spencer and a warning look from Freddie

"I gotta go flush this one too…" cried Spencer.

He rushed out the room so quickly and suddenly that he pushed me into the nub. We both went flying onto the floor. He cusioned the fall for me but he didn't seen to have had the same luck as he was groaning.

"Zip it dork!" I say, annoyed at him for being in pain, "OW!" I yelled "SPENCER!"

He stuck his head out his room, scared of what I could do to him. He was there when I beat up that truck diver with a carton of milk. I grinned evily and he started wimpering.

"Y…yes?" he asked shaking. I looked causing fear on other people.

"Please watch where you going next time." I said rather than beat him up, I don't feel like beating up the guy who buys me ham.

"Oh… I will!" he said eagerly "and are you going to get off Freddie now or do you like being near him?" my face turned a crimson colour as I leapt off the nub as quick as I could and he stood up with a big grin on his face.

"What are you grinning at Freddifer?" I nearly screamed at him, but he seemed unfazed.

"You like me you like me." He teased.

"Me!" I laughed nervously, "Like you? You have got to be joking no one would like you your stupid idiot who's afraid of his own shadow and eve if you were the last person on earth I would never EVER like you!" I finished.

His smile dropped and he looked sad I didn't do that did I? He didn't like me, did he...?

"Fine if that's the way you feel…" he said then stormed out the room.

I just stood there feeling shocked. Nothing I ever said had hurt him this much. I looked up to see Carly standing in the doorway with a shocked face on.

I was so confused.

"What?" I asked

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT!" she yelled at me.

"Do what?" I replied

"Why'd you say all that to Freddie?" she asked again, angrier than before,

"Because it's true that's why." I said flatly. She took a deep breath and looked like she might explode with anger.

"Okay Sam I'm going to go talk to Freddie and you… you just think about what you've done." She said with a sigh while walking out the room into Freddie's apartment.

_**Freddie's Pov**_

I was huddled in a corner, not wanting face the world, just thinknig about what had just happened. What I did was kinda of like confessing my love for, which was a bit stupid. I would either get a slap in the face or she would scream and run away. I'd take none of them thank you very much!I sighed and wondered where I had gone wrong. It was going so well. I can't believe that she said that. I thought she felt something. I guess I was wrong. I was driven out of my thoughts by someone knocking at the door. I ignored it but the knocking got louder. I ignored it still more but the banging wouldn't stop.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I got up off the floor.

I opened the door to find Carly standing there. She looked sympathetic, but slightly irritated.

"Oh hello." I said flatly, not inviting her in but trying to shut the door. She blocks it with her foot.

"Oh Freddie" she sighed "Can I come in?"

"Sure… Fine… Whatever." I mumbled and I walked away from her. She walked in shutting the door behind her. We both sat down on by couch

"Freddie… She didn't mean it you know." She assured, she looked sure of it but I could see the doubt in her eyes.

"I know I'm used to her comments it's just…" I started, but I couldn't finish it, so Carly does.

"I know why Freddie I just need to hear you say it." Said Carly

I sighed. She really wasn't gonna leave me alon until she heard it, was she?

"I love her Carly."

Outside the door Sam, who had been eavesdropping, sat down on the floor outside Freddie's apartment a shocked expression on her face, not really believing what she'd just heard.

* * *

**A/N: I know I've negleted this stroy and I'm sorry but I've just moving into high school from middle school and trust me all the teachers there hate me. I have about ten bt of homework I should have done so I'm a tad busy. I'm re-writting it, the plot is still the same I'm just adding bits to it, to make it, oh I don't know... Good? Yeah, well maybe better would more suit it. Anyway, I'd like constructic critasisum please, I like to know what I can improve on. Oh and if there are any errors please point them out, thanks,  
Abby.**


	2. Chapter 2

Carly walked out of Freddie's apartment with a smug smile on her face. I was sat on a stool chomping on some ham. Carly walked in though her open front door. She saw me on the stool with the ham and put her hands on her hips and stood in her doorway frowning.

"What?" I ask standing up and walking over to the couch and plopping down on it with the plate of ham.

"I know you heard what he said." She said frowning at me.

"I don't know what you mean." I lied easily. She rolled her eyes. She then sighed.

"I know you heard what Freddie said." She stated. I pretended to think about it.

"Oh that nice one Carlotta you nearly had me on that one." I said swallowing the last of my ham. I then stood up and walked to the fridge pulling out some leftover ribs.

"Huh? What do you mean Sam?" asked Carly confused. By now I was sat on a stool my face half covered in sauce. Ribs. Not as good as ham but still good.

"Good joke... like... Nubby... is actually... you know... ummmmm good ribs." I said though mouthfuls of ribs.

"He is Sam! Think of all the things he's done for you!" Carly almost screamed at me. I snorted at this.

"Like what?" I asked finishing my ribs.

"Well... You had your first kiss together." Oh thank for mentioning that Shay I'm going to have a flash back now.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Freddie was sat on the fire escape on a deckchair. I knocked and he waved me in.**_

"_**What's up?" I asked**_

"_**Nothing."Was the reply. I pulled the meatball out of my pocket and held it out for him to see.**_

"_**Meatball?" I asked him.**_

"_**No thanks?" He replied. I chucked it over the edge. **_

"_**That was really brave." He said vaguely "What you said."**_

"_**You heard?" I asked confused. He pulled up his laptop.**_

"_**You didn't think I'd miss Icarly?" He smiled. **_

"_**I'm sorry. About telling everyone you never kissed anyone."I apologised "And for filling your shampoo bottle with blue cheese and sending your cell phone to Cambodia everything okay?"**_

"_**So does this mean you're not going to mess with me anymore?" he asked. Silly boy.**_

"_**No I'm still going to mess with you I'm just going to apologise every few years so I can start fresh." Was my reply.**_

"_**Good." I was confused by that.**_

"_**Good?" Was my question.**_

"_**Yeah it be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time." He said smirking."But you know maybe you pull back just a little bit...?" I interrupted him at this point.**_

"_**I don't think so" was all I said.**_

"_**Yeah I didn't think so either."**_

"_**It's so dumb." I said vaguely**_

"_**What'd you mean?"**_

"_**How people get all freaked out over there first kiss... It's stupid."**_

"_**So you weren't lying you really never kissed anyone."**_

"_**Nope."**_

"_**Sometimes I wish I could just get it out of the way."**_

"_**Yeah I know me to" **_

"_**Right. Just to get it over with."**_

"_**Yeah" He sort of chuckled at this point**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**It's nothing it's dumb."**_

"_**Say it!"**_

"_**I was just going to say that maybe..."**_

"_**We should kiss?"He looked nervous at that comment**_

"_**You're going to break my arm now right?"**_

"_**No"**_

"_**So should we?"**_

"_**Just to get it over with?"**_

"_**Just to get it over with. And we both swear we'll go back to hating each other as soon as it's done." Why did I say that? What did I think we'd like each other or something after that kiss.**_

"_**Totally and we never tell anyone."**_

"_**Yeah." I kina ruined the mood with my next sentence.**_

"_**Well... lean."**_

_**He leaned and well I kind of enjoyed those 7-8 seconds**_

_**End of flashback.**_

"So?" I said a bit too quickly, "that wasn't something he like did for me. And we swore we'd never speak of it again." I made it clear that was all I was going to say on the subject of "It".

"Well... there was that time you know when Pete was two timing you."

"What do you mean? What did Freddie do then?" I asked confused. She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" she scoffed "he beat up Pete duh everyone was talking about it." Oh yeah. Great. Another flash back; I hate them almost as much as I hate strips.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Me and Carls were at our lockers when Wendy came up to us and was like babbling on about how cool this concert she went to was and then out of the blue she said Freddie had got in a fight with Pete.**_

"_**Oh no!" was Carly's reaction. I grinned I couldn't wait to see the nub get beat up by my Ex. Ever since Pete rudely dumped me I loved seeing Freddie being hurt more and more. We ran around the school for a bit until we found the fight. But it wasn't what we expected. We got there at the end of the fight and saw Freddie punching Pete's face in. He had a broken nose and blood was streaming down his face. Freddie had him on his knees when he leant in whispered and something in his ear. Pete nodded then ran off down the hall. Freddie saw us grinned and walked over.**_

"_**What's up ladies?" he asked **_

"_**Wow Frednub where'd that come from?" I asked amazed.**_

"_**Oh he called me a nub or something." He said vaguely.**_

_**End of the flash of the back.**_

"No he didn't beat up Pete for that he beat him up because he called him a nub or something."

"Yeah? Well then why did he tell me that he did it because of you?" and shoke my head,

"He could have been lying? He always trys to get your attention!" she staresd at me with her devil stare,

"Then there was that time that he sent Missy away on that teen cruise thing,"

"She won that!" I say, objecting.

"No she didn't! Freddie gave it up for you!" I gaped at her, really?

"He did that... Beacuse. Erm." I fail to come up with a responce

"He told me afterwards he cared about you as well." and I shook my head,

"Doesn't prove anything!" I say, still insisting he has done nothing for me. She glares at me,

"You are so difficult you know that?"

I rolled my eyes at this point, "Oh and Shay? Can you not talk to me like that unless you're tired of living? Thanks." I threaten, she look unimpressed though she says,

"Fine if you don't believe me go ask him yourself instead of listening into other peoples conversations." And with that she turned on her heel and walked up her stairs. When did she become so feisty? To get this whole mess sorted out I went to find Freddie. I went to the place I knew he'd be, the fire escape.


End file.
